Danger!
by dreaming.girl
Summary: Living on isn't as tough as people think. "I m strong on the surface, not all the way through. I've never been perfect, but neither have you." "Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself..." GaaSaku R&R please Open for flamers!
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Danger! **

**Chapter 1: Beginnng**

"Are you sure, Haruno-sama?" asked the guard worriedly.

"Hai." came the answer, without hesitation.

Another guard came and lead her through the long corridors that looked like a maze.

'So that's why nobody's escaped from here. No wonder.' the young woman thought with astonishment.

"Youll be in this room" said the man while opening the door."Id be careful with my "roommate" if I were you..."

She took her surroundings in.

A read head was sitting on one of the beds, one leg streched, the other foldend in two (I'm not sure if this is the right hing to say, but I couldnt come up with anything else ) andhis back leaning against the wall. He was watching something through the window.

When their gazes met, the pink-haired girl felt a chilll. His eyes were so cold and emotionless...and there was this huge killing intent.

'I definitely feel unwanted...geez, they should put a "danger" sign on him.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And this is how my lafe changed. I was in prison with some lunatic. Wonder how I got here?

Flashback

"Noo." The kunoichi said through tears "Naruto, Sasuke...Stop this madness, I beg you!" but nobody seemed to hear.

Sakura POV

Sasuke, the boy I loved and risked my life to save, and Naruto, the trustworthy friend were fighting and I couldnt do anything to stop them. Just beg. Ironic, isn't it? The people I wanted to be safe killing each other. Why couldnt we just go back home and live happily?

That was my dream even if it sounded childisgh and impossible, I trained, pushed myself to the limit, but in the end it was all in vane...

During the battle somebody had knocked me unconscious. When I woke up, they were dead...

* * *

I was really angry at myself, I tried working harder and training more to take my mind off of that memory. It wasn't much affective, though.

Tsunade POV

This is the sixth week now! I'm getting really worried. A knock.

"You may enter" my look changed from bored to a motherly one. Sakura, my apprentice, walked in and wasn't looking all to well.

"Sakura.."

"Tsunade – sama, I was wondering could you give me a pass for the prison."

This was more a statement than a question. I frowned.

"Why would you need it? Interrogation? Isn't that Ibiki's job?"

"Not really."

"Then for what? Need something?"

"Nothing particular."

"You've become like a daughter to me. I can see something's wrong. Are you still concerned about the death of your teammates? Stop blaming yourself."

The medic-nin sighed.

"I wanted to go into one of the cells. And please don't try to stop me or torture me till I tell you the reason."

There wasn't even one bit of humor in her voice, her eyes were pleading.

"Fine, but please don't get in too much trouble."

END of Flashback

And you know the rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura POV

It was getting late ad the guy still hadn't spoken. I was getting irritated! He was just staying there, frozen, staring throughout the window not paying any attention to me, as if he was dreaming or in deep thought.

'In the daylight he looked much scarier. Now he looks like an angel in the moonlight...a bloody one, because of hi past...but still an angel neverthless.' The pink-haired girl shook her head 'God I sound like sucjh a fangirl. I thought I'd never act like this especially after...but here I am doing it.'

"Oi" I finally forced out.

End POV

He didn't even stir. A minute passed, two, three...the girl began to shake from anger. Altough, just when she was gonna act and do something drastic without giving it a second thought, he calmly moved his face towards her.

"What?"

"A...am...I was just wonderin' what's your name and all? all of the sudden the medic-nin lost all confidence and felt a little too aware of his presence.

'His glare, his killing intent' she swallowed, breathed in a lon breath and shrugged it off.

"Won't you tell me? Or it is a secret." The kunoichi asked with newly regained composure.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't feel the need to tell you. Although, you seem to be interesting. You dared to speak to me." he clarified.

The pink-haired kunoichi snorted and muttered quietly "You have some confidence,"

"My name is Gaara, Subaku no Gaara ( is the spelling ok?)" he said while averting his eyesight to watching the stars.

"I'm Haruno Sakura " she lifted her hand " pleased to meet you"

And again it was as if she didn't exist.

'What the...he's got some nerve...that..that teme! But then again, why do I care? Just some prisoner in this god forsaken prison!'

And yet the girl continued sending glances at him for another five-six minutes after which she went to sleep with this thought 'Well, wasn't that one wonderful dy?Hell no! But, come to think about it, that's what I wanted – hard time...'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Well my first story was a complete failure. I hate drama and it ended up being just that. I hope this one is better...I dont mind flames. I even encourage them 'cause then I'll know what to fix nn sorry for mistakes

The title sucks but I couldn't come up with anything better. Have ideas - share

R & R please!


	2. Chapter 2: Open wounds

**Danger!**

**Chapter 2: Open wounds**

Sakura POV

In the morning, when they gave breakfast, I had already woken up. They knocked and gave us our plates through a small window or something of the sort.

My food was much better that I had expected. I could even allow myself to say that is looked quite delicious. His wasn't.

"Why is your food different?" I asked out of curiosity. It's not like I have been in prison any other time. Duh…

"I could the question."

I was dumbfounded.

"Why would they give me different food?" I voiced my thoughts out loud. Then it hit me. "Darn Tsunade!"

"You dare curse the Hokage?" he asked, slightly surprised.

But his words didn't reach my ears.

"I come to jail to have some hard time and specially asked her to let me go. She agreed! Hmpf…when I get out I'm gonna have a talk with her…" I murmured through clenched teeth. 

Gaara tossed his plate aside.

"Why'd you do that?" I sat on the bed.

"And you had to ask? I won't eat junk." he calmly stated.

I looked at the food in my hands. Then in a silent plea, I urged him to eat. At first he stared at me strangely, but surprisingly he accepted the food. I smiled faintly.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Don't mention it."

While eating, the boy was thinking.

'She's different in some way…The way she behaves…She isn't afraid nor disgusted'

"What were you talking about before?"

"Are?"

"You know, the stuff about the Gondaime and after." he stated between bites. 

"I said it? God…" I asked incredulously. Then a sigh followed.

"Well there isn't much more to tell."

"Oh, I'm sure there is."

For a few hours I was explaining and retelling my story. How my life as a kunoichi had begun, the forming of Team 7, a.k.a. Team Kakashi, their missions and how everything crumbled, the story about Sasuke and how it ended…

By the end I was fighting with my tears, which threatened to fall.

End POV

He came nearer and started making circles on her back to comfort her, even though he felt quite awkward.

After a brief moment she won her inner battle.

"So" sniff "why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I mean there must be a reason for you to be here…" she was interrupted.

"I killed my mother." he said, while avoiding her gaze. It was obvious he regretted it by the way he was staring intently at a bird that was on the window, finding something that has caught his eye…By all means it must be something really remarkable…When she saw his face it was emotionless, cold. His eyes where full of pain and sorrow, though.

"Feel like sharing?" Sakura asked cautiously, sensing that it is a sensitive spot. "Talking about it always helps. You don't need to, if you don't want." 

"It's fine. It's actually an old story." the boy started. I sited more comfortably, feeling like it's gonna be a long one.

"I'll cut it short, the details aren't of much importance."

Sakura nodded in understanding.

"I was young, still a child. My mother was the only one to acknowledge me – everybody else didn't think of me as something more than a monster. There is this thing, it's like a curse. A demon – ichibi no Shukaku. He was sealed inside of me 'cause I had a blood bond with the Kazekage. Even he and my other relatives thought I was the demon itself. My mother stood up for me. 

Then one day she went on a mission. The villagers attacked me in my sleep. I started having these weird nightmares, but they were no ordinary ones. These became reality. After some time the truth came out. These nightmares were things I had done while sleepwalking, or rather, things my other conscious had done – the Shukaku. It turned out that when I'm unconscious he takes control in his hands. In other words he takes over."

"Gomen, but can you tell me what where the dreams about?"

"Simply put - killing. The worst part was that I could remember, still hear their death cries…It was a big shock for me. I was only a child after all… The people in Suna threw me and my Mom out. I was kinda happy, you know? What was I gonna do there? The parents hated and feared me and made their children despise me too. But the real hell hadn't started yet. We settled in a smaller village. Everything went well, the nightmares had stopped. At least I thought so. They returned, but this time my mother was the victim. I went back home for help, support, anything, but they threw me out again and turned me in. I was able to hide my whereabouts for some time. The ANBU of Konohagakure no Sato (AN: Is the spelling right? Please tell me if it isn't) were the ones that caught me and sent me to jail. And here I am…

"How long have you been here?"

"I wish I could say for as long I remember, but no. I don't have that luck. I've been here since I was eight." She nodded, but has a questioning look. "I'm nineteen now."

"Oh." silence." I'm seventeen." the girl gave a slight, faked smile.

"You've had a tough life… " an awkward silence again. Then enlightenment hit her.

"Do you want me to free you?"

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 

Please R&R and if you have any suggestions or questions, you're welcome to share XD 


	3. Chapter 3: Teamwork get's you out

Danger

**Danger!**

**Chapter 3: Teamwork gets you out**

Recap

"Do you want me to free you?" the girl offered.

End

"I don't need your pity. I can take care of myself" he furrowed his brows.

"Stop being so stubborn! It's not gonna help you, ya know?"

"Look who's saying it." he retorted back.

She shrugged it off.

"Look, I'm just being helpful. That's what friends usually do!"

He looked at her, shocked. 'Did she just...nobody has ever been my friend. No one wanted to be. They all have evaded me.' His expression saddened. 'Cause I'm a monster. Even so, she couldn't care less.' A small smile even made its way on his face.

"Hai. That's what they do." So...what's the plan?" Sakura had a dumbstruck look. "You don't expect them to just let us go, do you?"

"Oh...yeah, sorry. I was just spacing out." the medic-nin sniggered nervously. "Listen up. The plan is that we stay here and rest. When the guard comes I'll ask him to let us leave.'

Gaara watched her incredulously.

"Don't worry. That's not the only thin. Of course it is only expected for them to not do it. I'll say you're innocent."

"And you think they'll believe you?! I don't know what your rank is, but I seriously doubt it. It's not like I haven't attacked them...with these nightmares and all the frustration."

"That reminds me. How come you never assaulted me? Come to think about it, everything seems normal, at night – no noise to wake me up, nothing."

"That's 'cause I don't sleep now. I only meditate and that gives me body and mind the necessary rest. After all, I don't want to hurt you..." the boy nearly whispered the last phrase and turned his gaze away, scares that his pink-haired companion actually hearing it. Thankfully the luck was on his side – she didn't.

"So let's get back to the plan. If they don't want to release you, I'll prove them."

"How ?"

"Leave it to me. I'm one of the best medic-nin in Konoha, after all. I can say I have seen your memories and say you're innocent. I won't actually do it, but we'll make them think the opposite. In the worse case scenario they'll make me show them, a.k.a. do it in front of them..."

"You sure? You will be risking your reputation... it's not worth it."

"Don't dwell upon it. Trust me." she winced at him.

"I do." The red-head smiled.

Sakura smiled back. Just then the guard knocked on the cell's door, signaling that their food has arrived.

'Such a mood killer.' They both thought simultaneously with head hung low.

"Oi, open the door!" a yell was heard.

"Haruto – sama? Have you changed your decision?" the guard was a quite young boy and he had, surprisingly, hope in his voice.

"Hey, Konohamaru! What're you doing here? Weren't you on a mission? And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me "Haruto – sama"!"

"Well, first I was assigned to guard your cell by Tsunade baachan in case you needed something 'cause I know you and we're both worried about you. Secondly, "he scratched the back of his head nervously with a wide grin placed on his face while backing away slightly. "I just thought you wouldn't be in a friendly and talkative mood...I didn't want you to beat me up." another nervous snicker followed.

"You have one hell of a reputation." Gaara smirked.

The girl's expression was both sad and happy, warm. The other two were confused. Then it hit them.

"You remind me so much oh him. Heh...well...you two were good friends and hung out together all the tome." A single tear made its way down her cheek before she could wipe it away.

"Enough with the whining. Konohamaru-kun, call another guard, if you please."

"Why? Am I not good enough for you?" he pouted. She laughed.

"No, I just need somebody with authority and status to free this guy. He's my friend and needs help."

"Sure, if you're her comrade, then you are mine too. I'm Konohamaru, the grandson of the Third Hokage himself." he smiled impishly. "Nice to meet ya." the young boy lifted his hand for a greeting.

Gaara smirked. 'This should be fun.'

"It's a pleasure too meet you too." they shaked each other's hands.

"Hey! You didn't ant to shake hands with me!"

"Now that's a sight to see. Sakura nee-chan getting all worked up over something like this." the kid howled with laughter. "You seem more childish that me!" again he laughed hard.

"Ah well, um...I just got carried away..." the poor girl was really embarrassed. She threw a glance towards her roommate and relaxed when she didn't see any negative emotions. He was smiling sincerely.

"Eto (1) , now I'm going to bring the person you requested."

"Hai."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fast footsteps could be heard. A tall man rushed in.

"What did you need me about?"

"Could you please let me and this man out?"

He turned towards Gaara and palled noticeably.

"Him?!" he pointed. "No, Haruno-sama. I can't allow him to be free. Do you know how much effort it took the ANBU squad to capture him and what crimes he has committed – a massacre! And many others!"

"I know the while story. I've seen his memories and witnessed his innocence."

"With all due respect, I can't take any action without seeing it with my own eyes." The man had visibly calmed down after this revelation.

Gaara tensed. They had already thought of this turn of fate. Their gazes met. Her face was calm and radiated confidence and determination. Sakura came closer.

"Sit down. You might pass out while I'm in you mind scope." she whispered comforting words to him.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Relax."

"That...that's not what..." but it was too late. Before he could even finish, the girl had started her jutsu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Personally I'm not proud of this chapter and I'm sorry that it took so long. I had a lot of studying to do

Review please 'cause right now I need some support )


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

Danger

**Danger**

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

Recap:

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"That... that's not it..." But it was too late. Before he could even finish, she had begun.

End recap

Sakura focused. She did the needed seals and threw herself in his mind scope.

Usually the person's mind looked like a room which reflects said person's personality and mental state. As a skilled medic-nin, the girl had seen different cases. Some where dark, grim – those were patients who have had a difficult, sad or eerie past, girls with their desired boys and pink all over and many other crazed backgrounds. Memories, thoughts and dreams mixing together in an unending movie. But she wasn't prepared for what revealed itself in front of her eyes.

The medic expert found herself in a cold, damp and empty room. Darkness had swallowed all the light. Her legs were half in water and the girl clumsily but steadily, leaning on the walls, made her way towards the door, where through a slit, light shined through.

When the pink-haired teen exited, the sudden rays engulfed her and she wasn't able to see until her eyes adjusted to the brightness. She was in something like a corridor. Candles were the only source of light but they did their job fairly well. Many doors were located opposite one another.

Sakura POV

I took my surroundings in. Even if this doesn't make sense, the silence was deafening. The walls felt like they were closing in on me and for the first time for quite a while I felt frightened. This place was... there was this dark aura to it.

"It feels like I'm a mouse in a maze."

A loud growl startled me. I looked around. At first, because of the way this place was structured, it felt as though it came from everywhere, because of the echo. But if what I heard was right, the sound was coming from a room at the end. As I went closer, the noises became clearer and along with it an incredible amount of chakra became noticeable. The thing that awaited me on the other side of it was much more chilling.

The room for most of the part looked just like the other places. On one of the sides, replacing the wall was a huge cell door and wicked eyes staring through and right at me. I froze. A strange chill went down my spine and the hairs on my neck stood on end. An evil grin showed itself next and chakra enveloped me. A sweat-drop rolled down my cheek, but I wasn't able to move a muscle.

The monster chuckled and its teeth glistered.

"Little girl, I gotta hand it to you. You have guts to show yourself to me. You know who I am, don't you?"

I swallowed and breathed in slowly to calm myself.

"Yes."

His grin only widened.

"What business do you have with me? Who are you?"

"I'm one of Konoha's medical ninja, and I am here to look through your vessel's memory and help him out." I stated with pride, nearly all fear gone.

"Usually, I wouldn't have given a second thought about crushing you, but since you've come all the way here... You show potential. Plus, my vessel probably has aloud you to enter. Otherwise, I would have been informed. He isn't easily beaten. I will not protest since this has nothing to do with my well-being."

I was getting relaxed. I began to wonder if he truly was one of the feared tailed-beasts. He was being a lot nicer than I could have imagined...

Shukaku's grin faded inside the black cage.

"If you free him, I'll be free to have some fun." The low rumbling sound indicated the demon was laughing.

My form began to face as well, but I managed to retort back.

"Like I'll let you. He has people who care for him! We'll think of a way to help him!"

After that little interruption, I was able to continue with my work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was like waking from a dream, although there was this difference – I was really tired for a recently awakened person. My legs gave out and I wondered why the hell I didn't sit down before all this. A few seconds later Gaara came around holding his head.

"Do you believe me now? I still claim he's innocent. There is no reason for me to lie to you, I get no benefits. As for my loyalty, ask Tsunade-sama. I was her subordinate. She knows me best."

The man sighed, he definitely didn't want to enrage that person and such a reckless question would result in that.

"I guess I have no choice. You're free to go. I don't feel like dealing with the hokage when she's angry."

I would have smirked in victory if the hurt in my soul wasn't so great. When we finally got out, many questions flooded my mind and didn't go away.

"That's some painful memories you've got there. Why didn't you seek help? Why didn't you open up to somebody? Why did you keep all these emotions bottled up?"

I lost my cool and raised my voice with every word that slipped through my mouth.

Tears caressed my hot face.

"Why did the Kazekage, your own father, put you through such a terrible experience?!" I asked incredulously.

"i don't need your sympathy. What would crying change? It's only a weakness. You saved me now, didn't you? You did your part. However, not all people would have accepted my existence so well. They just think of me as a weapon or a threat. Those kinds of people are not to be trusted." The redhead somberly stated. And I had to agree...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AU: Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I just thought it was enough. I personally don't like it much, but I'll leave the choice to you. It took some time, too, because I'm also working on other projects.

Read and Review, please!!


End file.
